<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i carry you in my bones by kontent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690719">i carry you in my bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent'>kontent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SEAL Team Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEAL Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Fear of Death, Gen, Introspection, Post-Season/Series 02, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What’s your worst fear, Jason?</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Hayes &amp; Bravo Team, Jason Hayes &amp; Emma Hayes &amp; Michael Hayes (SEAl Team TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SEAL Team Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i carry you in my bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 4: Worst Fear</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The question comes up in therapy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s your worst fear, Jason? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s a strange question - Jason would say there are many things he is scared of, things that make terrify him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not about not being scared - it’s about letting the fear exist and overriding it. It’s about hearing the firing of bullets and not running away but into the direction of it happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> afraid of? He doesn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it’s the fear of anything happening to his brothers and not being able to do anything, like Sonny being stuck in the torpedo tube, or Ray being lost on the other side of a mountain with no way to contact him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it’s the fear that something will happen to Emma and Mikey, and he won’t be there. Or he will be there, but he’ll be too slow, or incapable of protecting them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it’s the fear of dying. Not because he’s afraid of </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but of the fallout. Of leaving his kids behind, alone, orphaned. Of not being there for them anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it’s all of them - maybe it’s the fundamental helplessness. The fear of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>useless, helpless</span>
  </em>
  <span>, unable to save the people he loves. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I completely forgot this was still in my drafts. Whoops.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>